


Recuerda...

by ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, POV Hermione Granger, POV Severus Snape, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: En medio del fragor de la Batalla de Hogwarts, la reversión incompleta de un hechizo provoca que Hermione intuya cuál es su más profundo propósito… y decida luchar por cumplirlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias.Esta historia consta además, de un final alternativo, el relato denominado ‘Los Verdaderos Héroes’ que podréis encontrar en mi página.El Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling.La descripción de las etapas alquímicas a Clarissa Pinkola Estés, de su libro ‘Mujeres que corren con los lobos’Gracias a ambas por sus inspiradoras obras.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Albedo. Revelación

_Albedo: según la alquimia medieval, fase de la iniciación que corresponde a la luz que permite distinguir una cosa de otra, a la nueva sabiduría._

_También, por la definición de la RAE: “Proporción existente entre la energía luminosa que incide en una superficie y la que se refleja”_

En cuanto la pesada puerta se cerró tras ellos, todo quedó en calma, no se escuchaba ni un eco de la batalla que se libraba afuera.

Hermione abrió los ojos maravillada, nunca había estado en la Sala de Menesteres en su aspecto de almacén. Era una inmensa bóveda, de la que no se veía el fondo, completamente atestada de todo tipo de objetos: muebles viejos de todos los tamaños y formas, de los que asomaban jirones de prendas de siglos pasados; libros cuyo pergamino, de tan viejo, se deshacía en polvo con un soplo; redomas y calderos con el fondo cubierto de la pasta reseca de pociones fallidas; relojes y otros tipos de artefactos mágicos averiados, esculturas desportilladas, lienzos rasgados, escobas… Todo aquello que generaciones de alumnos de Hogwarts habían necesitado ocultar y que ahora se apilaba en precario equilibrio, formando calles a todo lo largo y ancho de la Sala. Iba a ser imposible encontrar nada allí.

-Buscad un busto con peluca y diadema sobre un armario – dijo Harry – No lo puse muy lejos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se separaron, cada uno en una dirección. La chica giró a la derecha, observando la parte superior de cada uno de los armarios junto a los que pasaba. Casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión cuando detrás de uno de ellos divisó un trol gigante, pero se recuperó enseguida al darse cuenta de que estaba disecado.

Sus pasos resonaban en el silencio de la Sala, roto también por los ecos de las voces de los chicos hablando entre sí, que le llegaban amortiguados.

Estaba llegando al final del corredor, y entonces descubrió, contra la pared del fondo y parcialmente oculto por un alto perchero del que colgaban decenas de túnicas manchadas de quién sabe qué sustancias indelebles, un objeto que reconoció pese a no haberlo visto nunca, pues Harry y Ron se lo habían descrito con todo detalle durante su primer año en Hogwarts.

Se trataba de un espejo majestuoso de al menos diez pies de altura, con un precioso marco dorado de forma oval, en el que había una inscripción tallada: _Oesed lenoz aro cute don isara cut se onotse_. Hermione entendió que debía leerla de derecha a izquierda, y el mensaje le confirmó sus sospechas: era el espejo de Oesed.

Por un momento olvidó para qué estaba en la Sala de Menesteres y la batalla que se libraba ahí afuera, y pensó en sí misma, lo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. La guerra había trastocado tanto su vida, le había exigido tantos sacrificios y pérdidas, que ya no sabía quién era ella. En su afán por ayudar a Harry a destruir los horrocruxes, había hecho a sus padres _muggles_ olvidarla y emigrar, para protegerlos; había abandonado sus estudios, su afán por aprender, que era lo que mejor la definía; vivió todo un invierno a la intemperie; la torturaron, estuvo a punto de morir tres veces; había llegado a darle un beso a Ron, pensó con una mueca de disgusto, a quien todavía no había perdonado su abandono temporal de la búsqueda, sólo porque hace un rato la había apoyado en su sugerencia de poner a salvo a los elfos de las cocinas.

Definitivamente, se había perdido a sí misma empujada por las motivaciones de otros, y no era capaz de vislumbrar qué sería de su vida cuando toda esta vorágine, para bien o para mal, acabara. El espejo podría ayudarle a encontrar la respuesta, penetrando a través de sus momentáneas preocupaciones y apremios, dándole la imagen de lo que más profundamente deseaba, una pista para reemprender el camino.

Se acercó lentamente, casi con reverencia, y mientras apartaba a un lado el atiborrado perchero, que casi se volcó, imaginó que tal vez al mirarse vería a sus padres junto a ella donde los vio por última vez, en el sofá de su casa, conversando animadamente sobre lo que habían vivido en esos meses de separación. O quizá se vería a sí misma sentada en la Biblioteca, rodeada por pilas de libros, escribiendo con su pluma, intensamente concentrada.

Dio el último paso, reflejándose por fin en la opaca superficie, y cuando ésta comenzó a animarse, no apareció nada de lo que esperaba. Se vio a sí misma de pie, en la misma postura en la que se encontraba, y a su espalda, muy tenuemente, se perfilaba una sombra, apenas visible en la penumbra de la Sala. Demorándose, como si se tratara de un deseo poco definido o quizá muy recóndito, rescatado de lo más profundo de su subconsciente, la sombra fue tomando forma, hasta convertirse en una figura alta y delgada, de largas vestiduras negras, con el rostro afilado de nariz aguileña enmarcado por mechones de cabello oscuro. Snape la observaba en el reflejo, las pupilas negras como túneles clavadas en las de Hermione.

-¡Ah!

Se llevó el puño a la boca para no gritar, al tiempo que se volteó aterrada, pero ahí no había nadie. Ciertamente aquello era el producto de su mente, desvelado por el espejo. “¿Mi mayor deseo es… que me atrape el mortífago?” pensó. No daba crédito a sus ojos, quizá Oesed se había averiado y ahora debería llamarse Odeim o Rorret.

Sobreponiéndose y no sin cierta temeraria curiosidad, volvió a mirar la superficie bruñida. La imagen de Snape seguía detrás de ella, pero estaba cobrando vida. Sin dejar de clavarle la mirada, adelantó lentamente los brazos, y cruzándolos por delante de Hermione, la rodeó con ellos, posando las manos en la cintura de la joven.

Su sentido común la impelía a apartarse cuanto antes de aquella presencia, conjurada probablemente con Artes Oscuras, pero percibió que el gélido ambiente de la Sala se caldeaba a su alrededor, como si realmente unos brazos invisibles la estrecharan. Esto le produjo una sensación de bienestar que no sentía hacía mucho, al tiempo que una profunda e indefinible añoranza, como un anhelo no realizado u olvidado, la invadió, por lo que decidió resistir y seguir mirando.

Snape inclinaba la cabeza hacia el hombro de Hermione, rozándolo con sus negros cabellos, hundiendo el rostro en sus rizos castaños, aspirando su aroma, y finalmente depositando un leve beso en la base de su cuello, al tiempo que la abrazaba más estrechamente. Hermione habría jurado que sintió el aliento tibio y la huella del beso sobre su piel, y su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

Mientras seguía mirando la amorosa escena en el espejo, por su mente comenzaron a pasar, en rápida sucesión, situaciones vividas durante largos años, acompañadas de las emociones que le produjeron: la eterna frustración en las clases de Pociones, al no sentirse reconocida e incluso despreciada por el profesor al que secretamente admiraba; su defensa a ultranza del mismo cuando Harry y Ron expresaban sus sospechas, camuflando su sincera confianza en él con el argumento de que Dumbledore lo apoyaba; las dudas crecientes con la vuelta de Voldemort, desmentidas en repetidas ocasiones por las acciones de Snape, como la vez que, a espaldas de Umbridge, dio aviso a la Orden para que los rescataran en el Departamento de Misterios…

Con todo eso, ella había formado una imagen de él en su mente, en la que se le aparecía como el héroe en la sombra, el factor oculto del que dependían todas las maniobras, que se guardaba para sí misma, convencida de que, en caso necesario, se podía recurrir a él.

Su castillo en el aire se derrumbó con el asesinato de Dumbledore. Mucho más que para sus amigos, que siempre esperaban lo peor por parte de Snape, fue un verdadero golpe para ella, que durante un tiempo sufrió una lucha interna contra las evidencias, inventando mil razones que justificaran la atrocidad. Harry le había contado su duelo durante la huida del profesor, que habiendo podido matarlo también, solamente se defendió mientras su amigo le lanzaba maleficios. Esto le confirmaba que, en cierta manera, él seguía protegiéndolos.

“Él _tuvo_ que hacerlo… por alguna razón”, se decía a menudo, pero con el tiempo terminó sucumbiendo a la lógica aplastante de los hechos desnudos: Snape era un traidor, Harry y Ron se habían dado cuenta desde el principio y era ella quien estaba equivocada.

Así que lo exilió a la parte de su mente que reservaba para el Mal, Voldemort y los mortífagos, todo aquello que debían combatir; se forzó a no pensar en él de otra forma, se arrancó las dudas razonables y comulgó con las ideas de sus amigos, desechando las suyas propias.

Hermione suspiró, echando ligeramente la cabeza atrás; en el reflejo pareció que la recostaba en el hombro de Snape, quien todavía abrazándola, respiraba en sus cabellos con los ojos cerrados.

Era consciente de todo lo vivido, de la negación de sus propias convicciones, pero eso no bastaba para explicar la actitud de la figura silenciosa en el espejo, ni por qué se sentía tan reconfortada…

Como si respondiera a sus pensamientos, la imagen de sus íntimos deseos se movió, acercando la boca a su oído y volviendo a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Vio moverse sus labios, de los que no salió ningún sonido, pero desde algún recóndito lugar de su cerebro, le llegó la voz grave y sedosa: _“Recuerda…”_

Se rompieron los diques y la mente de Hermione se inundó de imágenes olvidadas, la marea fue tal que tuvo que cerrar los ojos: la mirada atenta del profesor en las lecciones o en la distancia del Gran Comedor, sorprendida en ocasiones por ella; su estremecimiento cuando en alguna ocasión, al entregarle un trabajo en clase, sus dedos se había rozado; su buscarle por los corredores, la emoción al descubrir la silueta oscura… Y más, sueños, o quizá deseos reprimidos en el fondo de su mente: él, apartándole un mechón rizado del rostro; una sonrisa furtiva, seguida de un comentario hiriente sólo en apariencia; palabras dulces dichas a media voz; las manos de ambos entrelazadas en la penumbra de un corredor, caricias, besos…

Hermione no pudo resistirlo más y abrió los ojos, conmocionada. Snape seguía ahí, y ahora lo veía como lo que era, lo que siempre había sido para ella: el maestro admirado que con el tiempo se convirtió en un amor imposible, pues eran muy altos lo muros que debía derribar para llegar hasta él, empezando por los que ella misma había erigido.

Dudó por un momento si lo que había visto en su mente eran meros deseos o si hubo algo más, y entonces la oscura imagen movió los labios de nuevo, pudo sentir el aliento cálido en su oreja, y desde el fondo de su pensamiento: “Te hice _olvidar._ ” Y abriéndose paso hasta su consciencia, desdibujada al principio como en el agua del Pensadero y poco a poco haciéndose más nítida, le llegó una escena.

_Es noche cerrada, Severus está en su despacho con ella, tomándole las manos, le habla en un tono dulce, pero firme._

_-Por petición de Dumbledore, voy a tener que hacer algo atroz, que no comprenderás, que te hará odiarme y renegar de lo que soy para ti. Todos me pondrán en duda, oficialmente estaré en el otro bando, se me acusará de traidor, cobarde y cosas peores. Deberías enfrentarte sola a la opinión de los demás si siguieras creyendo en mí, y al desengaño si no lo hicieras. No quiero hacerte pasar por eso._

_Hermione quiere protestar, pero no puede. Él debe haberla hechizado para que lo escuche sin interrumpirlo. Continúa._

_-También tu seguridad estará comprometida si cualquiera, de uno u otro lado, te lee la mente. No puedo correr ese riesgo, no contigo – cogiéndole la cabeza con ambas manos, la mira a los ojos con profunda pesadumbre, le da un beso en la frente, la abraza - Siento mucho tener que hacer esto. Perdóname._

_Sin dejar de estrecharla, suspira hondamente, saca su varita y apunta a Hermione, susurrando: “Obliviate… reversed per osculum”, al tiempo que se aparta de ella._

La escena se disolvió, porque a partir de ahí ya recordaba por sí misma: en aquel momento se encontró un poco confusa, como si hubiera tenido un _déjà vu_. No entendía qué hacía allí. “¡Ah, sí!”. Harry le había pedido que vigilara a Snape mientras él salía con Dumbledore, y ella había acudido a su despacho con la excusa de hacerle unas consultas sobre un libro antes de devolvérselo.

Pero el profesor se encontraba sólo a un paso de ella, apoyado contra el borde de la mesa, con la varita en la mano, escrutándola atentamente. Tras unos segundos, rompió la distancia que los separaba y la enlazó con el brazo libre por la cintura, al tiempo que levantaba la varita y murmuraba: _“Desmaius.”_

Lo siguiente fue despertarse tumbada, cubierta con una manta, en el sofá del despacho, sola. Intentó salir pero no pudo. Snape la había hechizado, dejándola encerrada, burlando así su vigilancia.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio la cabaña de Hagrid pasto del fuego. A la luz de las llamas pudo distinguir al semigigante y a Harry intentando sofocarlo. Cuando lo lograron, se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá desconcertada, presentía que algo grave había sucedido. Algo relacionado con Snape, dadas las sospechas de Harry y que éste la había dejado fuera de combate. Un buen rato después, la profesora McGonagall la sacó de allí y la puso al corriente de todo.

-Fue la noche que mataste a Dumbledore… - musitó, y le pareció que por los ojos de la figura del espejo atravesaba una sombra de dolor. Ahora además entendía que él la hechizó para mantenerla al margen de la batalla que se había librado.

Abrumada por las revelaciones, se sintió desfallecer. “Él _tuvo_ que hacerlo”, la frase que tanto se había repetido entonces como un mantra, era la reminiscencia de lo que Severus le había explicado. Ni siquiera el _Obliviate_ había socavado su fe en él, pero había acabado asumiendo las opiniones ajenas y se había perdido a sí misma en el proceso. A sí misma y a Severus, el anhelo más arraigado en su corazón.

Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos, buscando los de él que la estrechaban en la imagen, pero ahí no había nada. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. El lejano grito de Harry la sacó de su ensueño.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Ven, la hemos encontrado!

Debía marcharse.

-Te buscaré, volveremos a estar juntos – se despidió del reflejo de su amor perdido, sin pensar que se lo decía a sí misma.

Había hallado su camino.


	2. Nigredo. Caída

_Nigredo: fase referente al color negro, a la muerte, la oscuridad, el descenso y la pérdida. Pero también a la disolución de los propios valores, al barro fértil, a la noche de la que todas las cosas pueden nacer._

En el interior de la Casa de los Gritos, débilmente iluminado por una única lámpara de aceite y el resplandor de los incendios que consumían Hogsmeade, la parte legible de la mente de Severus Snape parlamentaba con el Señor Tenebroso, mientras la ocluida desesperaba de no poder cumplir la misión crucial que le había encomendado Dumbledore. _Nagini_ se contorsionaba flotando cerca del techo en una jaula de estrellas.

(“¡Vil Rata Inmunda! Está diciéndome que no soy indispensable. Va a matarme de un momento a otro, antes de que encuentre a Potter,”) pensaba la parte oculta.

-Dejad que vaya a buscar al chico, sé que puedo hallarlo, mi señor. Os lo ruego – decía mientras tanto su mente legible.

En ese momento percibió un leve zumbido, procedente probablemente de un _Muffliato_ , a su derecha, a ras de suelo, tras la trampilla que ocultaba el túnel que comunicaba la Casa con el Sauce Boxeador. Había alguien allí. Temió que el Reptil Rastrero, que se ponía en pie en ese momento, lo detectara, pero éste siguió hablando sin dar signos de notarlo, tan pagado de escuchar su propia horrible voz, que al muy imbécil se le escapaba lo más obvio.

Mientras la mente legible de Snape seguía atendiendo las demandas de Voldemort, tratando de ganar tiempo, la ocluida sondeó quién había conjurado el _Muffliato_ desde el túnel. (“El Trío de Oro. Hermione…”)

Aunque sabía que la muchacha se encontraba en el castillo, no había intentado rastrearla, pues había perdido la capacidad de hacerlo hacía meses. El tiempo transcurrido, la distancia y el olvido acabaron rompiendo el Vínculo que los unía.

Sintió un pánico atroz, que le costó dominar. Los del túnel estaban montando un escándalo bárbaro; a este paso, ni con el _Muffliato_ iban a evitar que Tom Riddiculus los descubriera. Al parecer, los dos muchachos trataban de contener a la chica para que no irrumpiera en la habitación. (“Está completamente loca. Pretende suicidarse por Maldición Imperdonable.”) Tenía que hacer algo.

-“¡¡Granger!! ¡Quédese donde está, va a echarlo todo a perder!”

Al entrar en la mente de la chica para darle la orden, los pensamientos de ésta, obsesivos e inflexibles, le llegaron en torrente. Se quedó de piedra. (“Ha _recordado_ … me ha rastreado y ha sabido dónde estaba… quiere entrar para salvarme…”)

La idea de que Hermione estuviera en grave peligro por su causa, desató en él la desesperación que no sentía ante su propia muerte. En todos estos años de firmeza, había tenido un único momento de debilidad, al _obliviarla_ de modo que _recordara_ por sí misma cuando todo pasara… si él sobrevivía… ante cierto estímulo… En aquel momento, junto a ella, todavía albergaba esperanzas de un futuro sin tinieblas.

(“Nunca debí hacerlo. Me pregunto cuál habrá sido el detonante de la reversión… ¿Un sueño quizá? ¿Hasta qué punto _sabe_?”) Ahora que lo suyo ya no tenía remedio, le pareció haber hecho una insensatez muy temeraria. Él ya estaba perdido, pero ella _debía_ vivir. Tenía que decirle algo más, tranquilizarla, mintiéndole si era preciso.

-“Calma Hermione” - proyectó su más sedosa y firme voz mental – “Tengo un plan, saldré de ésta, sólo dame tiempo y no entres a las bravas, se armaría una catástrofe.”)

Por un breve instante creyó su propio engaño y los pensamientos de ambos, unidos en uno, se dijeron sin palabras que se amaban. Percibió la repentina quietud al otro lado de la trampilla y supo que la había convencido, pero había sido a costa de confirmarle que los atisbos de su subconsciente tenían una base real, y eso tendría consecuencias más allá de su propia muerte. El Vínculo se había restablecido. Lo había embrollado todo. No debía volver a entrar en su mente.

Pero sí que lo hizo en la de Potter para leerlo. (“¡Bien! Han destruido la copa y la diadema… pero de nuevo han estado a punto de morir emboscados por Draco y sus secuaces… Y aun así han arriesgado vida por salvarlos…”)

Mientras todo esto ocurría soterradamente, Voldemort había seguido hablándole, y Snape le respondía, manteniendo la doble corriente de pensamiento. Le había llamado _valioso._ (“Si tú supieras, Bobo Redomado… Valioso para destruirte, valioso para tus enemigos, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sepa nunca.”) Y ahora le hablaba preocupado de su maldita Varita Letal.

(“A buenas horas te das cuenta, imbécil, de que no te pertenece, después de casi un año, y aun así tampoco aciertas, pues fue Draco quien desarmó a Dumbledore, y después lo mismo Potter con Malfoy, por lo que la Varita es de Harry y jamás podrás cargártelo con ella.”)

Esta información que tan celosamente ocultaba, porque supondría la destrucción de Lord Pestilente, (“Qué lástima no vivir para verlo,”) era su propia condena de muerte, pues el necio creía que la Varita de Saúco obedecía a Snape, quien nunca fue su dueño. Y así debía ser, para que se confiara y cometiera el error fatal.

En resumen, un enrevesado argumento digno de una epopeya trágica, donde le había tocado en “¿suerte?” interpretar al héroe disfrazado de villano que entregaba su vida por aquellos que le odiaban. (“Excepto Hermione,”) y al pensar esto su sacrificio cobró un nuevo sentido, y decidió que lo hacía sólo por ella.

(“Al menos, si no me mata de un _Avada_ quizá pueda pasarle el mensaje a Potter. ¡Condenado viejo! Bien podría haberle legado un frasquito con sus últimas voluntades con la etiqueta _‘Usar antes de morir’_. Seguro que el gafas hubiera cumplido, siempre tan leal a su querido director.”)

El momento se acercaba, y era mejor cuanto antes, pues si el Moco descubría a los mocosos el plan se iría al traste. Le nombró repetidamente a Potter para ponerlo nervioso, y miraba a la serpiente en su jaula de estrellas como sugiriéndole el método de ejecución, mucho más lento y doloroso, pero que con suerte, le daría el tiempo suficiente para largarle todo al ‘Elegido’.

Lo único que lamentaba, lo que le reconcomía de todo el pastel que se iba a montar, era que la castaña lo presenciara, ahora que ella había _recordado_. (“Va a soñar con threstals el resto de su vida.”) Y anticipando la pérdida de la inocencia de sus ojos y la frescura de su sonrisa, una punzada de dolor peor que un _Crucio_ le atravesó el pecho. (“Ha vivido cosas peores, es fuerte, se sobrepondrá,”) intentó darse ánimos, pero no se convenció.

El Engendro Horripilante llegó al final de su perorata:

-Mientras tú vivas, Severus, la Varita de Saúco no será completamente mía.

Su hora había llegado.

Snape alzó su varita, pero fue un disimulo. También lo fue la angustia que reflejó su rostro cuando el Bastardo Innombrable hizo un pase hacia la jaula de _Nagini_ y ésta bajó sobre su cabeza, cumpliendo sus mejores expectativas. Ahora vendría lo peor, el dolor, la muerte lenta, pero eso no le importaba. Le importaba que Hermione no lo viera. Ya bastante había hecho manteniéndola apartada y mintiéndole para que no interviniera. Conociéndola, sabía que la valerosa Gryffindor no iba a perdonárselo en la vida, ni a él, ni a sí misma.

Mientras su cabeza penetraba en la esfera estrellada, justo antes del ataque mortal, gritó a la mente de Harry:

-“¡¡Potter!! ¡Tápale los ojos!” 

Pero no supo si el chico lo obedeció, porque lo siguiente fue sentir los lacerantes colmillos de la serpiente penetrándole el cuello, su mente dejó de estar escindida y sólo quedó espacio para el grito. Perdió la consciencia y cayó al suelo.

Cuando la recuperó momentos después, alertado por la parte de su cerebro que nunca descansaría mientras estuviera vivo, se encontró un pintoresco cuadro: Voldemort se había marchado, dejándolo desangrarse como un perro, recostado contra la pared, y los tres chicos habían salido de su escondite y se encontraban a su alrededor.

Potter, en pie a la derecha, lo miraba estupefacto. “Vaya susto le he dado cuando he gritado en su mente.” Weasley y “Hermione…” arrodillados, pringándose los pantalones en el charco de su propia sangre que empezaba a extenderse por el suelo de madera.

El pelirrojo estaba al centro, entre sus piernas, apuntando con un _Lumos_ a la chica a la izquierda, que buscaba afanosa en su bolsito de cuentas con una sola mano, mientras con la otra le mantenía presionado el boquete que el inmundo reptil le había abierto en el cuello. Circunspecta, con los labios apretados y expresión concentrada, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Extrajo una piedra, y abriéndole los dientes sin miramientos, se la introdujo en la boca.

“Vaya… no ha encontrado el antídoto. Normal, lo he dejado en el despacho y no confiaba en mí. Así que la reversión debe haber sido muy reciente. Al menos esto contendrá el veneno por un tiempo.” Tragó el bezoar que él mismo había introducido en su bolsito subrepticiamente mientras ella preparaba en la Madriguera el viaje que emprenderían.

Hermione continuaba revolviendo ansiosa.

“Quizá sí que tiene el antídoto, o esté buscando el díctamo, que no servirá con una herida de Magia Oscura, así que igualmente voy a desangrarme.” Pero no se lo dijo, porque creyó que si dejaba que ella lo intentara, más adelante la ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Y además, ahora mismo había un asunto más importante que atender.

Se giró hacia Potter, agarrándolo por la túnica y haciéndolo inclinarse hacia él, y le dijo:

-Cógelo…

Dejó salir en volutas de humo azulado sus pensamientos, todos los infames secretos que Dumbledore se había guardado para que el chico no flaqueara cuando le llegara la hora. El cínico y manipulador director se había reservado el derecho de planear la muerte de Harry, con el fin de destruir el horrocrux que éste contenía, y ése era el mensaje que Snape debía comunicarle.

Pero no se resignó a enviar al hijo de Lily como un cerdo al matadero, como le había ocurrido a él mismo, y añadió de su cosecha toda su historia con su madre, para que confiara en él; que Voldemort destruiría el horrocrux sin matarlo, pues la sangre de su madre que le arrebató seguía protegiéndolo; que la espada de Gryffindor que habían creído perder en Gringotts, aparecería en el momento oportuno para que destruyeran a _Nagini,_ al igual que ocurrió en la Cámara de los Secretos con el basilisco; y también la valiosa información que, habiendo significado su condena, le daría el valor suficiente a Potter en el enfrentamiento definitivo: el embrollo en torno a la dichosa Varita de Saúco, con la que Lord Escabroso nunca lograría asesinarlo. Y todavía algo más, sobre Hermione… para que la consolara tras su muerte.

La sustancia plateada salió por todos sus orificios, en verdad debía ser algo digno de ver, porque los mocosos, incluso Hermione dejó un momento de rebuscar, lo miraban asombrados.

-Cógelo…

Snape se impacientaba, a ver si al final toda la tragedia había sido para nada. El de gafas no reaccionaba, la verdad, no entendía cómo había llegado tan lejos con las pocas luces que tenía. Por fin empuñó la varita y comenzó a arremolinar la sustancia azul con ella, sin saber todavía muy bien qué hacer, hasta que Hermione le puso en las manos un frasco que conjuró al instante. “Esa chica lista, qué buen gusto tengo, ¿qué habríais hecho sin ella, pringados…?”

Cuando Potter terminó de llenar el frasco con los pensamientos de Snape, retumbó en el espacio la voz de Voldemort, anunciando que detendría la batalla durante una hora, y que esperaría a Harry en el Bosque. “Redondo,” pensó Snape.

Al acabar el anuncio del Innombrable, Hermione, que había seguido rebuscando, le dijo a su amigo con gran seguridad:

-Todo saldrá bien, Harry - y le ordenó autoritariamente y con una nota de rencor - Venga, al Pensadero, Snape te ha dado instrucciones de lo que tienes que hacer, a ver si al fin te enteras de las Verdades de la Vida.

“Debe haberse peleado de lo lindo con sus amigos desde que comprendió la trama,” se dijo el moribundo, y ahora que había cumplido impecablemente su cometido final, se relajó esperando el inminente vacío, sintiéndose afortunado, “qué egoísta,” por morir acompañado de la mujer que amaba.

Potter ya había salido por la trampilla.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces? Vámonos con Harry – decía Weasley apremiante, tirándole de la manga a la castaña, y con cierto tono de repulsión – Es Snape…

La chica le habló sin mirarlo, metiendo el brazo hasta el hombro en el diminuto bolsito.

-Ron, vete si quieres, pero no me distraigas, le queda muy poco… Si te vale de excusa, la Varita de Saúco será de Voldemort si muere. Necesito luz, así que si decides irte, acércame primero la lámpara de aceite.

Weasley se quedó mirando alternativamente a Hermione y a la entrada del túnel, indeciso, mientras ella sacaba por fin el brazo del bolsito.

-Supongo que Harry pasará un buen rato en el Pensadero… – parecía que el hábil argumento de Hermione había convencido al pelirrojo.

-¡Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no me hables! – gritó Hermione a media voz, casi furiosa – Necesito concentración ahora.

Tenía un pequeño libro en las manos, que comenzó a hojear impacientemente, seguramente sus ojos llorosos le impedían ver con claridad. Snape lo reconoció. “¡Vaya! Así que al final no era el antídoto lo que buscaba, parece que tiene un plan. Al menos conseguí conjurar bien el _obliviate_ en lo respectivo a no destruir su aprendizaje.” La miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hermione… – dijo con un hilo de voz – Es el penúltimo cuento…

Ella lo miró brevemente, sorprendida, “¡Rayos! He vuelto a llamarla por su nombre, y a darle pistas, sin saber si va a funcionar…” Ella siguió hojeando, al tiempo que decía:

-Ron, acerca la luz a la herida.

Pronto encontró la página que buscaba.

“Sabe lo que hace… de hecho lo está haciendo…”

-¡Ah! – Snape soltó un quejido cuando Hermione, habiéndose empapado los dedos en sus propias lágrimas, dejando rastros de su sangre en torno a sus hermosos ojos, los incrustó en la herida de su cuello, que comenzó a humear.

El conocimiento del remedio había permanecido en la memoria de Hermione, aunque no el hecho de que había sido él mismo quien se lo había enseñado. Aunque Snape lo conocía en teoría, nunca lo había utilizado, ni comprobado si era efectivo. El ingrediente era demasiado escaso y exclusivo. La única vez que lo tuvo disponible en cantidad suficiente fue precisamente porque ya era tarde para usarlo.

“Ahora el conjuro.” Las palabras que debían acompañar al acto de derramar lágrimas de amor para sanar una herida de Magia Oscura, formaban parte de uno de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, que era el libro que Snape había reconocido en las manos de Hermione. “Un cuento para niños… quizá resulte.” El único problema era que en el libro, el conjuro aparecía en su idioma original rúnico… “Pero ella lleva años estudiando esa asignatura. Definitivamente, es una crack.”

Hermione se acercó a él, pegándose a su cuerpo, para dejar que las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas cayeran directamente sobre la herida, y poniendo el libro ante sus ojos empañados, comenzó a recitar en la antigua lengua, que traducida, decía:

_Dame el dolor de tu amor_

“N _o_ , no, ¡rayos!, así no servirá. Pero ya me he delatado, al menos tengo que ayudarla a intentarlo.”

-Hay que cantarlo, sabeloto… - se le quebró la voz antes de terminar.

\- ¿Cantarlo? – Hermione lo miró con ansiedad - ¿Cómo?

“No recuerda la canción, es muy rara y no le dimos demasiada importancia, porque no sabíamos si funcionaba.” En ese breve segundo Severus Snape tuvo que tomar una decisión, quizá la más crucial que tomara nunca. Tuvo que elegir entre lo que había considerado su destino inexorable, la aceptación de su propia muerte que impregnaba cada célula de su cuerpo, y la insignificante… remota… y milagrosa posibilidad ya no de vivir, sino de volver a nacer, porque si salía de ésta todo su mundo daría un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, debería inventarse de nuevo, ser otro hombre.

Severus Snape nunca se echó atrás ante un desafío. “Es lo que tiene ser el hombre más valiente que conoció Potter,” pensaría más adelante con una irónica media sonrisa en los labios. Hizo entonces el primer esfuerzo por salvar su propia vida, pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo pensando en sí mismo, sino en la muchacha que hacía un rato había estado dispuesta a llevarse un _Avada_ por él, la que ahora estaba dando lo mejor de sí misma, su amor convertido en lágrimas, por él. Era una buena razón para seguir en el mundo.

Con gran trabajo, comenzó a cantar el conjuro con una extraña melodía, sin similitud alguna con los cánones conocidos, y las palabras del ancestral idioma acompañadas de la música adquirieron un sentido nuevo, entrelazando estrechamente los significados del amor y del dolor, hasta no ser capaz de distinguir uno de otro.

_Dame el dolor de tu amor_

_Dame el amor de tu dolor_

_En forma de límpidas perlas_

De esta manera, la canción provocaba el propio derramamiento de lágrimas, realimentando su poder de sanación, hasta el punto de que Weasley, e incluso el propio Snape, empezaron a llorar en silencio. Hermione, por su parte, semejaba un manantial.

Al comienzo de la segunda estrofa, que repetía la misteriosa melodía, Hermione se le unió.

_Toma el dolor de mi amor_

_Toma el amor de mi dolor_

_Sano tu herida con ellas_

Las abundantes lágrimas que caían sobre su cuello sangrante le causaban un agudo dolor, pero en cuanto dejaban de humear, sentía en cada punto un fresco alivio. “Está funcionando…”

Weasley, que había observado toda la escena con profundo asombro y no había vuelto a decir ‘ _esta boca es mía’_ desde el rapapolvo de Hermione, no pudo contenerse más y exclamó:

-¡Herms, mira! ¡La herida se está cerrando!

Pero la muchacha no perdió la concentración. Arrodillada en el suelo pero erguida y dejando por fin el libro a un lado, pues de una sola vez había aprendido “ _recordado”_ , diría Snape, el conjuro, parecía la sacerdotisa de un antiguo rito oculto, cantando, bajo el resplandor del _Lumos_ , derramando lágrimas milagrosas para salvar a su amor de la muerte. Era la Magia Roja personificada. Era la Dadora de Vida.

Snape calló mientras ella seguía cantando, agotado por la grave pérdida de sangre. Por unos instantes, se permitió admirar a la poderosa bruja en que se había convertido Hermione, y después cerró los ojos. Ya podía descansar, aunque no para morir como había esperado. Ahora confiaba en que sobreviviría, porque estaba en buenas manos. “En las mejores. Si no olvidó todo esto, también sabrá lo que tiene que hacer a continuación.”

Todavía llegó a escuchar, en el límite de la consciencia, la hermosa voz de su amada que le decía al pelirrojo, apremiante:

-Gracias Ron. Corre, ve con Harry. La herida ya no sangra, pero ha perdido tanta que no vivirá si lo dejamos así. Me lo llevo a San Mungo, cuando pueda vuelvo y os busco…


	3. Rubedo. Sacrificio

_Rubedo: esta etapa concierne al color rojo, la cólera, la emoción dinámica, la sangre, el nacimiento, las cosas que brotan, la vida vibrante, el alba._

Cuando Hermione Granger se apareció con Severus Snape, inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, en el Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas de San Mungo, se encontró con un cuadro caótico, debido a la gran cantidad de heridos en la batalla.

Iba a resultar difícil conseguir atención urgente de los medimagos, máxime cuando el primero al que acudió reconoció al director de Hogwarts y se negó a hacer nada por él, alegando que “bastante sobrecarga tenían como para destinar recursos a salvar vidas de mortífagos.”

A Hermione, indignada, se le ocurrió apelar a la ley _muggle_ de los Convenios de Ginebra, que aseguraba el tratamiento médico de los heridos de guerra sin importar su bando, pero esta norma no regía en el mundo mágico, más implacable e injusto en muchos aspectos.

También descartó recurrir al argumento que había convencido a Ron, todo el embrollo sobre la propiedad de la Varita de Saúco, porque la historia no era pública y no podía perder un tiempo vital en dar explicaciones: Severus estaba pálido como la cera, tenía la piel gélida y su pulso apenas se percibía.

Con actitud pragmática, decidió que ya que se trataba de asuntos de amor y de guerra, cualquier acción desesperada era doblemente válida, así que modificó ligeramente los rasgos del profesor, sólo lo suficiente para no ser reconocido, y lanzó un _Imperius_ al próximo sanador que pasó por allí, sin importarle que ahora también ella se enfrentaría a una posible condena.

Le ordenó realizar una transfusión al estilo _muggle_ , porque aunque en medimagia existían preparados restituidores de la sangre, consideró este sistema más rápido y eficaz.

Dadas las escasas reservas del banco de sangre del hospital, debido a que este método apenas se utilizaba y a la gran cantidad de heridos, ella misma se ofreció como donante, una vez comprobado que sus grupos, como ya sospechaba, eran compatibles.

Mientras le era extraída la sangre, sabiendo que el bezoar no bastaría, ordenó al curandero hechizado que le proporcionara los ingredientes y material necesarios para elaborar el correspondiente antídoto. Cuando el medimago volvió con ellos, se puso al instante a prepararlo, sorprendiéndose por conocer con tanto detalle la complicada receta y procedimiento. No recordaba haberlo aprendido en clase de Pociones ni en libro alguno.

Mientras tanto, le ordenó que realizara un hechizo multiplicador del plasma, con lo que hubo suficiente para restablecer la corriente vital en las venas del profesor, inyectando también poco después la pócima preparada, pues sabía que el veneno de _Nagini_ se extendería rápidamente al restablecerse la circulación sanguínea.

No se le pasó por alto un último detalle: hizo que aplicara la vía y la inyección en su brazo derecho, sin ser despojado del resto de su ropa, para evitar dejar a la vista la Marca Tenebrosa.

Hermione no se engañaba, no pretendía mantener indefinidamente el anonimato de Snape, misión imposible si tenía en cuenta que aquel medimago que le negó la ayuda ya debía haber dado cuenta de su presencia allí. Sólo había hecho lo posible por ganar el tiempo precioso para salvarle la vida.

Cuando el proceso estuvo completo, el pulso de Severus se hizo firme y recuperó el color, Hermione libró del _Imperius_ al medimago, que confuso, ordenó que desvistieran al paciente, descubriendo así la Marca, lo que unido a que el efecto del hechizo desfigurador estaba pasando, descubrió todo el ardid.

Agotada por las emociones y la tensión, apenas prestó atención a los sanadores y enfermeras que bajo un alud de improperios y descalificaciones, pero obligados a tratar a un paciente ya admitido, trasladaron a Snape a una habitación individual en la primera planta, permitiéndole quedarse con él no por compasión, sino para que respondiera de sus actos ante los aurores que venían de camino para custodiarlo.

A pesar de las injurias y el escarnio, de las miradas de odio y desprecio del personal, Hermione Granger no se dejó amilanar, manteniendo en todo momento una actitud digna y colaboradora, pues fueron muchas las preguntas que tuvo que responder acerca de la naturaleza de las heridas del profesor, y sobre cómo lo había auxiliado para que llegara al hospital con vida.

Un rato después de amanecer llegaron los aurores y despojaron a ambos de sus varitas, atando con magia a Severus, inconsciente, a la cama, por lo que dedujo que Voldemort había caído y el Ministerio ya no estaba en sus manos. No protestó, sólo les pidió que también la mantuvieran a ella allí en custodia, hasta que vinieran a interrogarla y acusarla formalmente. Los aurores se lo permitieron por ser la aliada del ‘Elegido’, pero también en ellos apreció la mirada dedicada a los renegados.

No le afectó, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto. Porque aunque la marea de revelaciones que había vivido frente a Oesed se había diluido en el trepidante flujo de los acontecimientos y ya no sabía qué etiqueta poner a sus propios sentimientos, una única convicción profunda había permanecido intacta: que Severus Snape había luchado, el que más, en el bando correcto, y era inocente de las infamias de que lo acusaban.

Confió en que pronto todo se sabría, pero ahora eso no le preocupaba. Lo único que le importaba en este momento, pensó llena de alivio y una calma alegría, es que Severus vivía.

Al tiempo que tomaba la mano, ahora cálida, de su admirado profesor, se preguntó por qué extraña razón, en medio del fragor de la batalla, había sido capaz de saber dónde se hallaba y que se encontraba en peligro, arrastrando así a sus amigos hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Existía alguna misteriosa conexión entre ellos, y decidió hacer lo posible por no separarse de él hasta averiguarla.

Podría haberlo leído, otra cosa que podía hacer sin saber cómo aprendió, ahora que estaba inconsciente no podía ocluir, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la convicción de que no se debía leer más que a los enemigos, o a los aliados sólo en casos de emergencia.

Horas más tarde llegaron funcionarios del Ministerio a interrogarla. Por intercesión de Harry, que tras acabar con Voldemort había indagado el paradero de Hermione y estaba enterado de todo lo ocurrido, no la trasladaron al Wizengamot, sino a un despacho del hospital. Les contó todos los detalles sin omitir nada, excepto lo vislumbrado a través del espejo. Le permitieron asimismo seguir custodiada en la habitación de Snape.

Esa misma tarde Harry fue a visitarles. Su amigo había conocido toda la verdad en el Pensadero y le explicó el complot organizado por Dumbledore con pelos y señales. Ahora consideraba a Snape un héroe y hacía piña con ella en su defensa. Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua repetidas veces a lo largo de la charla para no espetarle el consabido “ya te lo dije”, pero se sintió muy reconfortada al entender que no estaba sola.

Él le relató el final de la batalla, le contó que Ron estaba muy abatido por la pérdida de Fred y había preferido quedarse con su familia, y que también Remus y Tonks habían caído. Lloraron en silencio, tomándose de las manos, por sus amigos.

Harry no necesitó explicaciones cuando ella le comunicó que se quedaría junto a Snape. “Me necesita”, le dijo, a lo que el chico simplemente asintió con una mirada de profunda comprensión.

Los días siguientes los pasó en la pequeña habitación, exceptuando los breves períodos en que los sanadores, que paulatinamente habían ido cambiando su actitud hostil inicial por una fría cortesía, llegando incluso en ocasiones a la amabilidad, atendían al paciente, al que mantenían sedado para acelerar su recuperación.

Tras registrarlo a fondo, los aurores le habían permitido conservar su bolsito de cuentas, y pasaba las horas enfrascada en los libros que traía consigo, en especial en uno de psicología _muggle_ , que tenía desde cuarto año, sin recordar cómo llegó a sus manos, y había releído varias veces desde entonces, pero había ignorado por completo durante el viaje, pues no lo había considerado importante para la misión.

Pero sí que lo era, porque releyéndolo se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto se había perdido a sí misma en la vorágine de los hechos, y también fue consciente de las profundas heridas del alma de Severus.

Por las noches, cuando sabía que no sería interrumpida, repetía el conjuro de Lágrimas de Amor para aplicarlas en su herida, derramándolas también en su boca, pues algo le hacía pensar que era más efectivo que cualquier remedio de los medimagos.

Harry volvió de nuevo, esta vez con Ron, a darle buenas noticias, pues por lo demás la mantenían incomunicada. El pelirrojo estaba visiblemente incómodo y Hermione lamentó la frialdad que manifestaba hacia ella, atribuyéndola a la tristeza de su amigo por su hermano muerto. Se mostró cercana, intentando consolarlo, pero el chico no cambió su actitud, y acabó comprendiendo a qué se debía cuando percibió un atisbo de celos en las miradas de reojo que le echaba al profesor.

Así pasaron los días de Hermione, ajena a las celebraciones del final de la guerra, de la destrucción de Voldemort, a la que ella tanto había contribuido.


	4. Albedo. Despertar

_El ciclo se completa con una nueva albedo, que esta vez significa el color blanco, la vida, la nueva luz, lo puro y prístino, el crecimiento de la esperanza, la promesa de un nuevo comienzo, la resurrección del alma._

La primera sensación que percibió Severus Snape cuando recuperó la consciencia una semana después en la cama del hospital, antes incluso que el dolor punzante de la herida todavía reciente en su cuello, fue el fresco tacto de una mano sobre la suya. “Estoy vivo…” Abriendo los ojos lentamente, reconoció la sala en la luz de la mañana “…en San Mungo…”, giró la cabeza con cuidado, debido a la herida, y vio a la chica dormida en una butaca junto al lecho “…Hermione está conmigo.”

Maravillado de no estar muerto y solo después de haberlo esperado tanto tiempo, tomó la mano de Hermione en la suya, pero al intentar incorporarse con ayuda de la otra, descubrió que no podía moverla. “Y cautivo.”

El mundo se le vino encima. Convencido de su propia extinción, había cometido el grave error de no prever lo que ocurriría en caso de sobrevivir. “Iluso… ¿qué esperabas?” Y ahora las inexorables consecuencias de sus aparentemente taimados actos le caían como un jarro de agua fría. El futuro, lejos del efímero gozo que había experimentado un momento antes, se presentaba ante él como un camino de espinas.

No tenía coartadas, nadie hablaría en su favor. El jugador de ajedrez sangriento que lo había utilizado como la pieza sacrificable infiltrada en campo enemigo, el único conocedor de su verdadera lealtad, había muerto por sus propias manos sin desvelar a nadie que todo fue maniobra suya, del viejo estratega. Sin dejarle otra salida que la muerte, o en el caso presente, la infamia y Azkabán.

Las únicas pruebas de su inocencia, claramente insuficientes en un juicio, máxime considerando sus dotes para la Oclumancia y el engaño, eran su propia palabra y los recuerdos de la intriga entregados a Potter en forma de pensamientos. Nunca se preocupó por sí mismo, por su seguridad, por dejar un testigo de su sacrificio, una línea de vida que lo guiara de vuelta al mundo de la luz tras las tinieblas.

Todo este razonamiento le llevó apenas un segundo y lo dejó frío. Lo que provocó su desesperación, la auténtica causa de su zozobra, fue que, estando él preso, Hermione estuviera a su lado, cogiéndole la mano. Recordó lo ocurrido, lo que atisbó en su mente en la Casa de los Gritos, cómo lo había rastreado para encontrarlo y salvarle la vida, e intuyó que la chica se había enredado mucho más de lo que debiera.

Lo enfureció el altruismo y la falta de instinto de supervivencia de ambos. Deseó haber sucumbido, por no ligarla a él. Se arrepintió de la decisión de aferrarse a una mínima esperanza. Ahora iba a hacer pagar sus deudas a la persona que menos lo merecía.

Debía averiguar por qué Hermione seguía allí, hasta qué punto _recordaba_ y disuadirla, alejarla, tajantemente. Pero no podría hacerlo penetrando su mente, o el Vínculo se restablecería. Se exasperó por haberse permitido un fugaz instante de felicidad al sentir la mano fresca que todavía estrechaba con la suya libre, ahora como el recordatorio de aquello a lo que nunca debió aspirar. Apartándola de sí bruscamente, incorporándose en la cama, y ocluyendo todo sentimiento romántico, “No creo que me lea, nunca lo hizo sin permiso, pero por si acaso…”, gritó:

-¡Granger!

Hermione despertó de golpe, sobresaltada.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Acaso me está custodiando? – con sus peores modos.

Ella reaccionó, pero no a sus palabras, sino al hecho de que se había recuperado, y con su sonrisa radiante y su voz aterciopelada llena de ilusionado asombro, volvió a cogerle la mano libre con las suyas, estrechándosela.

-Sever… profesor Snape, ¡se ha despertado!

Aunque la alegría de la chica lo desarmó, se mantuvo fiel a su determinación, acostumbrado a la dicotomía de su mente, tan útil para ocultar lo que sentía.

-Obviamente – dijo sarcástico, y crispado, librándose de la caricia de un manotazo - ¡Quíteme las manos de encima! ¿No ve que no puedo moverme?

La sonrisa de Hermione se congeló y sus ojos perdieron su brillo, pero no el asombro. “La estoy hiriendo,” pensó Snape, pero no cejó.

-¿No pensó que habría preferido no hacerlo? – siguió increpándola - ¿Por qué me salvó la vida, sabelotodo entrometida?

Hermione podría haberse marchado tras el interrogatorio de los funcionarios, ser custodiada en otro lugar, incluso en Hogwarts, mientras se decidía si iría a juicio. Pero se había quedado allí, durmiendo en la butaca o en el suelo sobre unas mantas que le dejaron cuando ya no soportaba la postura, sólo porque Severus no se encontrara solo al despertar y poder comunicarle las buenas noticias. Y después de todo lo pasado estaba furioso con ella… ¡por haberlo salvado!

Podría darle muchas razones: que siempre había confiado en él, salvo una corta temporada, influida por los demás… Que vio en el espejo lo que había pasado entre ellos, aunque eso quizá sólo fuera una ilusión… Que escuchó su voz mental en la Casa de los Gritos, cuando le mintió para protegerla… Que ahora Harry también creía en él, tras las revelaciones del Pensadero, y que había proclamado su inocencia ante todos, incluido el propio Voldemort… Voldemort. Recordó que el profesor cayó inconsciente antes del final de la batalla.

\- Voldemort está muerto – dijo al fin.

-Claro que lo está, de lo contrario lo estaríamos nosotros – replicó Snape con un gesto de desdén – Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Hermione se debatía sin escoger una respuesta convincente.

-Yo… yo… creí en usted.

-¿Que creyó en mí, Granger? ¿Y qué la empujó a esa maldita conclusión?

Hermione eligió la versión oficial.

-Usted es un héroe, Harry nos contó lo que vio en el Pensadero…

Esto exasperó a Snape todavía más.

-¿Un héroe? ¿Preso en una cama de hospital?

Hermione ya casi ni se atrevía a hablar.

-Eso es momentáneo – musitó – Se ha descubierto un docu…

A Snape no le importaba ahora mismo su propia situación, se daba una vez más por perdido. Por eso no le permitió terminar, acorralándola, queriendo saber qué _recordaba_ ella, hasta qué punto estaba implicada. Más que nunca, debía ser implacable.

-¡Usted no sabía nada de todo eso cuando me trajo aquí! ¡Responda a mi pregunta!

Hermione se sintió desfallecer, al borde del llanto. Snape estaba tratándola peor que en su peor clase de Pociones. Se avergonzó enormemente de lo que había vislumbrado en Oesed y lo ocluyó en su mente, una cosa más que sabía hacer sin entender cómo, por si la leía. Superó su congoja, y muy digna, eligió darle la respuesta que lo comprometía a él.

-Usted nos oyó en la Casa de los Gritos. Sabía que estábamos allí y no se lo dijo a Voldemort. Nos protegió aun sabiendo que iba a morir…

Aunque la muchacha pretendía mostrarse impasible, revivir aquel momento terrible la conmovió, y tuvo que luchar de nuevo por tragarse las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos.

Snape sabía que la chica se estaba callando muchas cosas, pero lo enterneció su sincera tristeza y su dura mirada cambió.

Ella creía en él, pero apenas _recordaba_.

Él lo recordaba todo y apenas ahora comenzaba a creer.

Siguió interrogándola, pero había mudado su tono de voz. Sin llegar a ser amable, se permitió ser por lo menos educado. Si la hacía llorar, considerando lo que habían hecho esas lágrimas por él, se derrumbaría, y no podía permitírselo.

-Dígame, Granger, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? ¿Recibió también alguna herida?

Hermione fue muy consciente del cambio de actitud del profesor. Era casi académico, como si volvieran a estar en el colegio, pero sin el sarcasmo habitual. Apreció que ahora pretendía crear cierta confianza, para hacerla hablar. No entendió por qué no le leía la mente de una vez y se dejaba de historias. Decidió que sólo le diría la verdad hasta cierto punto, no iba a rebajarse. Le respondió sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en un punto de la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-También estoy en custodia.

Snape se alarmó, pero no lo dejó traslucir.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Ayudarle a usted.

“Tal y como esperaba”. La había arrastrado consigo. Nunca debió dejar abierta la puerta del recuerdo, nunca debió permitirse sobrevivir.

-Pero no puede ser tan grave… Usted actuó como sanadora, no se retiene a nadie por eso.

Hermione dudaba si continuar. No quería reconocer hasta qué punto se había comprometido por él. Al final decidió contárselo, iba a enterarse tarde o temprano.

-Cuando aparecimos aquí, el medimago de guardia se negó a atenderle – comenzó, en el mismo tono neutro y sin mirarlo – Tuve que modificar su aspecto y emplear un _Imperius_. Hubiera muerto desangrado de no hacerlo.

Snape se quedó atónito. Hermione no sólo lo había curado con sus propias lágrimas, sino que había arriesgado su libertad usando una maldición imperdonable a la vista de todos… por él. Se sintió atravesado por una corriente de profundo agradecimiento y admiración. La muchacha era la perfecta síntesis de Gryffindor y Slytherin, “saltándose valerosamente las normas.” Quiso saborear la revelación, perdiéndose en gratos recuerdos…

Pero se dominó. La parte de su mente que siempre estaba alerta lo devolvió a la realidad. Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos y ya estaba fuera de su control.

-¿Está loca? – simuló una furia contenida que estaba lejos de sentir - ¡Podría haberse ahorrado las molestias!

Hermione ya estaba curtida ante sus continuos ataques y esta vez no la afectó. Siguió hablando en el mismo tono indiferente.

-Sé que todo se aclarará. Mi proceso está ligado al suyo, así que cuando sea exonerado…

Esto ya fue el colmo para Snape. La situación no podía ser más grave. La libertad de Hermione dependía de su propio veredicto, y él sabía que sería condenado sin remedio. ¿Cómo podía seguir allí, tan tranquila? Esta vez no necesitó fingir la ira.

-¿Y qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no la custodian en otro lugar? Debe separarse, alejarse lo más posible de mí. ¿No comprende que yo ya estoy sentenciado? La arrastraré a Azkabán…

Snape se había quitado la máscara al fin. Asumía que iba a correr la peor suerte y que ella lo acompañaría. Hermione lo encaró, estudiándolo, apreciando que la rabia ocultaba desesperación, y comprendió que su actitud hostil había sido una fachada para alejarla de él y que no sufriera su infortunio. Ella le importaba. Y eso estaba bien, porque ya era tarde para desvincularse. Ambos estaban en el mismo barco, el de los que hacen el bien en la sombra, siendo vilipendiados por ello. Ella por salvarlo a él, y él a todos los demás.

La invadió la misma sensación cálida que había sentido frente al espejo, pero más intensa, porque ahora él era real, y estaba tan cerca... Le perdonó todos sus desplantes, sus malos modos, porque estaba simulándolo todo para protegerla… y la que estaba haciéndolo todo al revés era ella.

Sabía sobradamente que Severus era un hombre atormentado, sin esperanza, que siempre asumía lo peor, y había dejado que dominase la conversación, haciéndola desatender las auténticas razones por las que estaba allí. Para contarle las buenas nuevas. Para averiguar qué vínculo los unía.

-Estoy aquí – comenzó a hablarle con su más dulce voz mientras se levantaba de la butaca y se sentaba en la cama, a su lado – porque no he querido que te despertaras solo.

Se alegró de que estuviera inmóvil porque así no tendría escapatoria. Lo tomó de la mano con fuerza, previendo que intentaría resistirse.

Pero él no lo hizo. Sus barreras mentales caían, como siempre que ella lo trataba con cariño. Y ahora que la suerte estaba echada, no la heriría más.

-Estamos juntos en esto – siguió la muchacha, al tiempo que le retiraba tiernamente un mechón azabache de la cara. Él sintió ese contacto como un bálsamo que sanaba las heridas de su maltrecha alma.

Lo miró fijamente a los pozos negros, que se debatían entre el estupor y la adoración, y continuó:

-Tengo buenas noticias que darte, pero no me dejas hablar… - al tiempo que acercaba peligrosamente la boca a la suya.

“Esto no, sí que no”, pensó Severus, e iba a replicar, pero no pudo, porque Hermione dejó en suspenso su frase besándole los labios. No le devolvió el beso, porque su muro mental se había derrumbado por completo, y si se le iba de las manos, no habría vuelta atrás.

-Hermione… no… - musitó apartando la cara.

Pero a ella no se le escapó que la había llamado por su nombre, y siguió persiguiendo su boca y besándolo cada vez que intentaba hablar.

-Está bien… para… - ahora el acorralado era él, intentando huir de su dulzura – Te escucharé…

Hermione se apartó, haciendo un mohín de decepción con los labios, pero sus ojos sonreían.

-Como te iba diciendo… ha aparecido un documento que Dumbledore entregó a McGonagall antes de morir. Debía ser desvelado cuando acabara la guerra. Al parecer estaba fuertemente hechizado para evitar que se conociera su contenido antes de que Voldemort fuera destruido por completo – lo miró fijamente, adoptando una actitud grave, para que el mensaje que le transmitía calara hondo en él – El documento habla de ti, Severus. Detalla toda tu participación, incluida la eutanasia de Dumbledore, y va acompañado de informes medimágicos sobre la maldición que sufría y que lo estaba matando. Están verificando todos los datos, es cuestión de horas que quedemos libres… Severus… ¡Severus!

Él había echado atrás la cabeza, apoyándola contra el cabecero de la cama. De sus ojos cerrados brotaron dos lágrimas que corrieron lentamente por su rostro. Hermione lo abrazó.

Una ola de alivio y calidez lo inundó. ¡Hermione no sería condenada! Y él… también sería libre. Saldría por fin a la luz, después de décadas de oscuridad, de ocultarse, de mentir, de convivir a diario con el Mal. Había pagado con creces los errores de juventud y por fin podría empezar a vivir. “A Vivir”.

El viejo manipulador se había acordado de él, y se lo agradecía, pero no lo perdonaba, sería la última espina que le quedaría clavada. Cierto que el anciano director había sido por años lo más parecido a un padre que había conocido, y había renunciado al poco tiempo que le quedaba por la causa. Pero desvelar el documento tras la caída de Voldemort, según el ardid de Dumbledore, quien le constaba había planeado todo el enredo sobre la Varita de Saúco, sólo hubiera supuesto para él un reconocimiento póstumo, el canto inútil al héroe sacrificado en aras del Bien Mayor, si no hubiera sido por Hermione.

“Hermione…” Él nunca había pretendido honores. Había regresado del infierno y ya sólo le quedaba un deseo. La tenía ahí mismo, al alcance de su mano, y había estado hostigándola sin piedad, aunque lo hubiera hecho con el fin de protegerla. La estrechó con fuerza con su brazo libre, enterrando el rostro en los rebeldes rizos castaños.

-Hermione… Hermione… - la llamó quedamente, llenándose la boca de su nombre, pronunciándolo por fin después de tanto tiempo de evocarlo en silencio – Perdóname… por favor… Yo sólo quería…

Ella se apartó de él para enfrentarlo, atajándolo dulcemente:

-No hay nada que perdonar, ya sé por qué lo hacías. Perdóname tú a mí, debí contártelo todo en cuanto despertaste.

Ella siempre lo comprendió tan bien… Desde mucho antes de enseñarle a leerlo, era capaz de intuir lo que pensaba.

Le quedaba una duda.

-¿Cómo supiste…? – le preguntó.

-Nos vi en el espejo de Oesed. Hablaste en mi mente. Me hiciste _recordar_ …

“El deseo más profundo de su corazón.”

Le clavó los ojos de ónix, ardientes.

-Me mirabas como ahora…

No podía hacer más. Debía empezar ella.

Hermione entendió y se lanzó sobre él, hundiendo las manos en su cabello azabache, y uniendo sus bocas en un beso largo, apasionado, ávido, de labios y lenguas explorándose, reconociéndose. Y al mismo tiempo se fundieron sus mentes, por arte de la reversión del _Obliviate_ , pues Severus la hechizó aquella noche aciaga de modo que el contrahechizo fuera un beso, para que si no se cumplía su destino fatal y volvían a encontrarse, y volvía a enamorarla, ese primer beso le devolviera todos sus recuerdos perdidos.

Y por la mente de ambos desfilaron en torrente todas las vivencias que compusieron su historia, olvidadas por ella, reprimidas por él, experimentando de nuevo cada sensación, cada emoción: todas las miradas sostenidas, en la distancia del Gran Comedor, sobre el vapor de los calderos, al cruzarse en los corredores tras buscarse mutuamente…

Todos los roces de sus dedos, accidentales o intencionados, al intercambiar unos pergaminos o un libro; la presión de la mano de él en su hombro, al hacerla voltearse para hablarle…

Todas las palabras dichas, de amor y de ciencia, en la penumbra de los corredores o en habitaciones privadas, estudiando juntos algún texto a la luz de las velas, o bajo la luna en jardines apartados.

Todas las caricias: Hermione recorriendo los firmes rasgos de él con la punta de los dedos, las oscuras cejas, los párpados cerrados, los pómulos, el afilado mentón, la fina línea de los labios… Severus tomándola por la barbilla, para atraer su cálida mirada, penetrándola con los ojos, observando su boca, inclinándose hacia ella…

Todos los besos: besos leves en el filo de los labios, besos entreabiertos que demandan un contacto mayor, pero se contienen; besos entregados, sin reservas, profundos, que entrecortan la respiración hasta convertirla en gemidos anhelantes… todos los besos reunidos en un único beso total, cósmico.

Y más: las manos de ambos acariciándose, vestidos; Hermione desabrochándole la camisa, deleitándose en su delgado y sólido torso; Severus recorriendo los blancos muslos de ella por debajo de la falda, hasta llegar a sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia sí, haciéndole sentir su dureza candente en el centro de su cuerpo; el rumor de las ropas deslizándose, cayendo al suelo; el camino de fuego abierto por los besos de Severus sobre la piel de Hermione con destino a su húmedo jardín, su boca bebiéndola con deleite exquisito…

Hermione jadeó, sin desprenderse de él, pues las sensaciones eran tan vívidas como si todo ocurriera en ese mismo instante. Severus, con el íntimo sabor de ella en la boca, fuera ya de todo control, la besó todavía más profundamente…

Los cuerpos desnudos de ambos, iluminados por las velas o el claro de luna, sumergiéndose en un mar de caricias demoradas o urgentes, devorándose con las bocas y los ojos; la firmeza de él en el umbral de ella, demandando permiso, obteniéndolo, vulnerándola al fin, progresando lentamente, envolviéndose en su calidez, retirándose y volviendo a avanzar, haciéndola suya, cada paso un poco más lejos, hasta colmarla por completo…

Una vez, decenas de veces, los recuerdos de todas las noches se fundían en una sola, la representación de su unión mística, pues se habían adentrado juntos en la senda de los amantes predestinados, transitando los pasos que los llevaron a iniciarse en el conocimiento de la Magia Roja, la magia del Amor, que dejaron en suspenso por culpa de la guerra, y que ahora, al fin, podrían completar.

Estallaron en un éxtasis eco de innumerables éxtasis, y se separaron entre gemidos, sin resuello, sobrecogidos y traspasados por la experiencia. Quedaron frente contra frente, recuperando poco a poco el aliento, mirándose, adorándose.

Hermione rompió el silencio, todavía jadeante.

-¿Va a ser así… cada vez… que nos besemos…?

Con voz ronca por el goce, Severus le respondió.

-No, boba… Sólo ha sido el efecto del contrahechizo.

-¡Qué lástima! – exclamó ella.

-En cuanto recupere mi varita… te _oblivio_ otra vez – bromeó él, y volvió a besarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Si os ha gustado el relato, os invito a leer el final alternativo del mismo, ‘Los Verdaderos Héroes’, que publicaré en breve.


End file.
